Peter Joins The WWE
by JohnCenaIsAwesome
Summary: Peter wins a contest to be in a wrestling match with John Cena and Randy Orton against The Shield. Cue chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Peter was inside Walmart when he saw a magizine that had a contest that said "Win a chance to be in a WWE match with John Cena!"

Peter: Sweet! How do you win?

To win it said to jump off a building and survive.

Peter: This will be as easy as that time I kidnapped Ronald Mcdonald.

*Cut to a flashback of Peter placing a burger from Burger King inside a net.*

Ronald: Oh Burger King!

Ronald ate the burger but still in the net so Peter pulled and caught Ronald.

Peter: Yes I caught him! I'm gonna sell him on Ebay.

*Cut back to Peter on top of a building with Quagmire filming.*

Quagmire: You ready?

Peter: As Spaghetti!

Quagmire: Cool- Homer what are you doing here!?

Homer: To watch Peter DIE!

Quagmire: I'm so putting this on my instagram.

And Peter jumped with the song I believe I can fly plays. A loud splat happened when he landed cause of all his weight. Peter got up like nothing happened.

Quagmire: Holy crap you're a god!

Homer: D'oh!

Quagmire sent the video to the contest and Peter won.

A little while later Peter got a phone call from John Cena.

Peter: IS THIS JOHN CENA!?

John Cena: Yeah dawg. SO you're the contest winner?

Peter: Yes.

John Cena: Well... yo not really in shape but I think you will work ya feel me?

Peter: Yeah uhhh... homie!

John Cena: Good come over this sunday when I face The Shield in a 3-on-3 Tornado Tag with Randy Orton and you as my partner. Get ready homeboy!

Cena then hung up. Peter squeed from fanboy joy.

That following night Peter watched Monday Night Raw to get ready. Brian was watching too, it was John Cena Vs. Alberto Del Rio as the main event. Del Rio tried to go for a enziguri at the turnbuckle but Cena dodged then hit his awesome five moves of doom which were a shoulder block, another shoulder block, then he ducked a punch from Del Rio then thunderbombed him on the ground to do his famous Five Knuckle Shuffle. (NO not the thing where you masterba- anyways.)

John Cena: You can't see me!

Cena then ran then ran back to Del Rio then dusted of his shoulder then did a drop punch.

John Cena: Get up b**tch!

Cena then hit the FU (AKA the Attitude Adjustment) then pinned Del Rio for a 3-count and won.

John Cena: The champ is here!

*Back to Peter and Brian*

Brian: You actually like this crap?

Peter: Yeah! I've been watching wrestling for over 20 years. Hell, I won a contest to be with John Cena and even Randy Orton in a tag team match!

Brian: Oh great win a contest to be with sweaty guys on steroids.

Peter then shot Brian. Wrestling's awesome you suck Brian!  
Stewie then kicked Brian in the balls.

Stewie: Take that b**ch!

*Six days later Peter's finally at the WWE building*

Peter: Look at all these Wrestlers!

Most of the wrestlers gave him a wierd look and laughed.

Alberto Del Rio: HA HA you fat american!

Del Rio then kicked Peter in the balls.

Peter: Ow!

Peter was on the floor then John Cena and Randy Orton walked up to Peter and pushed Del Rio out the way.

John Cena: Yo dawg the match's about to start!

Randy Orton: Yeah so get up you b**ch!

Peter: What?

Randy Orton: Sorry I have anger management issues.

Peter: Oh.

John Cena: Well lets go my n**as!

*Record Scratch*

Everyone in the locker room stared at Cena.

John Cena: Oh crap this is worst then that time I hung out with Hornswoggle.

*Cue flashback of Cena and Hornswoggle in jail*

John Cena: ...Well that was a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael Cole: It is now time for our main event!

JBL: Sense Jerry Lawler got a cold we have a replacement commentator, Meg Griffin!

Meg: Thanks so much guys for having me on it's gonna be awes-

Michael Cole: Shut up Meg.

So yeah the match started and The Shield came out first.

Dean Ambrose: I'm so ready are you ready!?

Seth Rollins: Yeah i'm so ready are you ready!?

Dean Ambrose: Yeah i'm so ready are you ready!?

Seth Rollins: Yeah i'm so ready are you re-

Roman Riegns: Were all ready!

Ambrose and Rollins: ...

Justin Roberts: Annnnnd their opponents!

John Cena's theme song "The Time Is Now" played and John Cena came out.

Justin Roberts: From West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing 240 pooounds, the WWE Champion... JOHN CEEEEEENA!

John Cena: The champ is heeeere!

Cena was meeted to mixed reactions.

One half of the crowd: Let's go Cena!

Other half: Cena Sucks!

John Cena: *Sigh* Music to my ears.

Randy Orton came out next to his theme song "Voices".

Justin Roberts: From Saint Louis Missouri, weighing 245 pooounds... The Apex Predator RANDY ORTON!

The voices in Orton's head: Kill him! Kill him!

Randy Orton: NO that's on my scheduale for later!

John Cena: Wut?

Randy Orton: Nothin.

Peter then came out to the song "The Bird Is The Word".

Justin Roberts: And from Quahog Rhode Island, weighing 420 pooounds, PETER GRIFFIN!

Peter: Bird bird bird! the bird's the word! Orton don't you know about the bird, WELL Peter's gonna tell you about the bird!

John Cena and Randy Orton: WTF!?

Peter: SUUUUUURFIN!

Peter then had a seizure.

John Cena: Yo get up homie.

Peter: What happened?

John Cena: You like had a spaz attack bro but we has a match!

So the bell rung and the match started with Cena clothslining Ambrose and Orton clothslining Rollins. Cena was punching Ambrose in one corner while Orton was kicking Rollins in another. While Riegns was right in front of Peter.

Peter: Uh guys what do I do-

Rollins punches Peter in the face and throws him out the ring and procceds to beat him with every weapon imaginable.

Meg: I gotta help my dad!

Meg took off the headphones and ran over and punched Riegns but the attack did nothing and Riegns slowly turned around.

Meg: Oh shi-

Riegns punched Meg so hard that she got knocked out and her face bloody and slowlen. Riegns then threw Peter back in the ring.

While Riegns is bringing the hurt to Peter, Cena and Orton are dominating Ambrose and Rollins. Cena hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Ambrose.

John Cena: You can't see me!

Cena then ran and then ran back to Ambrose, dusted off his shoulder then drop punched Ambrose.

Orton hit his Hangman DDT on Rollins and Orton was ready to finish it.

The voices in his head: Kill him! Kiiiiiiilllllll him!

Randy Orton: Yes master.

Orton then punched at the ground to get Rollins up then hit the RKO on Rollins then pinned him for a 1-2-3.

Meanwhile Cena hit the FU on Ambrose then put him in the STFU. Ambrose quickly tapped out.

Meanwhile Peter was still getting beat up by Riegns.

Peter (In his mind): That's it I have to do... The Ultimate Attack.

Peter then low blowed Riegns and got him for a quick rollup pin for the 1-2-3.

Justin Roberts: Here are your winners, John Cena, Randy Orton and Peter Griffin! Cena's theme song played.

John Cena: Yeah we won homies! The champ is here!

Randy Orton: Of course we are boss.

Peter: Yeah lets party!

Cena Orton and Peter at the same time: Yeah!

The three of them high fived in mid-air but then Brian interrupted and Cena Orton and Peter fell.

Brian: Oh seriously Peter now you're friends with a bunch of jabronis!?

John Cena and Randy Orton: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAAAAAY!?

Brian: You heard me! Jabronis!

John Cena: DIE!

John Cena then picked up Brian and did The FU to him. With Brian on the ground trying to get up Orton punt kicks him knocking out Brian and sending him to the hospital.

Peter: That was... AWESOME!

John Cena: Hell yeah dawg! Word Life!

Randy Orton: Let's go get drunk!

Meg (Still beat up): Can I come?

John Cena Randy Orton and Peter: NO!

**So what did you think of this? It was kinda rushed I'm sorry about that but I hope you liked!  
**


End file.
